La princesa vampiro y el no-humano
by Nina239
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si finn no fuera humano y marceline tuviera una hermana menor? ¿y si finn y la hermana de marceline estuvieran destinados a un gran peligro? Si quieren conocer la respuesta a estas preguntas lean y comenten {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy nina y les traigo la historia de la vida de Ema, mi OC. Espero que sea de su agrado..**

**AVISO: La gran mayoría de los capitulo estarán narrados por ema pero otros pocos no...cuando lleguen esos pocos ya los avisaré de antemano.**

**1. MI LLEGADA A Ooo**

Hola! Yo me llamo Ema María Abader y soy la princesa vampiro; aunque todos me llaman solo Ema. Tengo 999 años; en unos meses hago 1000; aunque aparento 16. Tengo el pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro, y ondulado; el pelo me llega a la cintura. Tengo los ojos de dos colores, mi ojo derecho es color ámbar y el izquierdo es azul zafiro. Tengo la piel pálida y un poco azulada; y dos mordidas de vampiro en el lado derecho de mi cuello; ademas de tener dos afilados y amenazantes colmillos. Mi madre falleció hace más de 900 años, ella era humana; mi padre es un demonio muy malvado jeje aunque es un heroe en comparación con migo jeje; y mi hermana...sinceramente no sé nada de ella desde hace 600 años...no estabamos muy unidas que digamos...pero siempre la quise...aunque nunca se lo dije...y aún me arrepiento de eso...

Ahora estoy tumbada en mi cama, mirando al techo y con mi piyama puesto...mi piyama consiste en una camisa negra con un corazón partido, unos shorts azules y unas sandalias verdes.

Normalmente cuando estoy así, flotando sobre mi cama y mirando al techo, es que necesito alejarme de todo...sin pensar en nada...solo estar así...sin hacer nada...

Cuando estaba casi apunto de dormirme oigo mi celular sonar con mi politono...dejo de flotar y pongo los pies en el suelo y me dirjo hacia el salón de mi casa...bajo las escaleras y voy a la mesita...miro el telefono y...¿a que no adivinais quien era?...¡ERA MARCELINE!...mi hermana mayor me llamaba...despues de 628 años me llama...estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero...no...tengo que seguir con mi actitud de mala...aunque no sea verdad...cogo el telefono y le respondo...

Ema: Digame? -respondo al telefono

marceline: Ho-hola hermanita -me saluda ella muy nerviosa

Ema: marceline? hola ¿que es de tu vida? ¿el imbecil de ash ya se cansó de una boba como tú? -digo muy divertida...sinceramente cuando eramos pequeñas nos pasabamos la tarde molestandonos jajajaja

marceline: para tu información yo fui la que cortó con ese imbecil -me dice con un tono enojado; yo me sorprendí mucho...ella me decía en sus cartas que estaba super enamorada de ash...

Ema: por qué? -pregunté muy sorprendida

marceline: él vendió a hambo -dijo con una voz muy triste...y comprendí que no era un buen tema a elegir...así que le pregunté para que me había llamado.

Ema: oye marceline...¿para que me llamaste? Hace 628 años que no hablamos

marceline: cierto! mira...necesito que me ayudes a solucionar unos problemas relacionados con...tu ya sabes que...-me respondió; ¡ES VERDAD! ¡¿COMO LO PUDE OLVIDAR!? Mañana se hacen 1000 años de la muerte de mamá...ahora mismo sí que tengo ganas de llorar..pero no...no puedo llorar...mamá siempre decía que yo era su soldado valiente...y los soldados valientes no lloran...

Ema: está bien marceline...iré a pasar unos días a tu casa del árbol...-le empezé a hablar pero ella me interrumpió

marceline: ¡NO! ya no vivo allí...vivo en la cueva de la que te hablé...

Ema: ¿y por qué ya no vives en al árbol? -pregunté...aunque ahora que lo pienso seguramente sea para alejarse de los recuerdos de ash...

marceline: se la regalé a unos amigos-me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...¡DIOS! sé que llevamos más de 600 años sin vernos pero no puede haber cambiado tanto ¿no?...¿o sí?

Ema: bueno vale...pues vale iré a la cueva a pasar unos días hasta que todo esto pase...nos vemos dentro de media hora ¿vale?

marceline: vale...nos vemos -ella colgó el telefono y yo subí a mi cuarto a hacer las maletas...antes siempre pasabamos una semana o un mes juntas hasta que se nos pasa la tristeza...yo siempre me guardaba las lagrimas hasta que ella se iba...pero...¿y se me quedo un año?...así podriamos recuperar el tiempo perdido...bueno se lo preguntaré al verla...¿habrá cambiado mucho? ni idea...cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que ya tenía la maleta preparada...ahora me tocaba vestirme a mi...me quité mi piyama y abrí la regadera de mi baño...cuando el agua se puso tibia me quité el resto de mi ropa y me metí en el agua...dejé que las gotas se llevaran todas mis angustias y problemas...estube bajo el agua como cinco minutos...al terminar cerré la llave del agua y me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo con una toalla...fui a mi armario y cogí lo unico que dejé...una camisa negra con rayas rojas, unos vaqueros rasgados y unas converse rojas...me dejé el pelo suelto...cuando cogí la malete me volteé a verme al espejo que tengo en la pared de mi habitación...ahora que lo pienso..¿por qué tengo un espejo si no me puedo ver en él?...no tengo idea...bajé al recibidor y abrí la puerta...me fijé que hacía mucho sol...así que cogí mi sombrilla morada con lazos blancos...la abrí y me dirgí flotando hacia Ooo...

Una hora.

Ya ha pasado una hora y aún no he llegado a la cueva de mi hermana...maldita hambre...y maldito gnomo que no se queda quieto...jejejeje...sé lo que estáis pensando pero no...yo no como sangre...es que ese gnomo tenía manzanas rojas en su cesta y al verme empezó a correr y no me dejóa subccionar el color...yo,al igual que mi hermana, como tonos de rojo...bueno...al fin acabo de llegar a la maldita cueva en la que vive ahora mi hermana...me adentré en la cueva y llegué a la acogedora casita que allí descansa...wow si que se lo ha currado...es asombrosa...entré a la casasin llamar, pero no me encontré a mi hermana...había un perro amarillo, un bulldog mágico...y a su lado había un niño de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años; tenía una camisa azul claro, unos pantaloncillos de un azul más intenso, unos zapatos negro, una mochila verde y un extraño gorro de oso polar en la cabeza..aunque se le podían ver mechones de su pelo rubio...juraría que es humano..pero eso es imposible...ellos me vieron con sorpresa...y cuando me di cuenta el perro me tenía amarrada con sus brazos y el niño me apuntaba con su espada...me fijé en la espada...era roja...me dió mucha hambre...dirjo mi mirada y veo que el perro me mira muy serio pero con un poco de temor...

jake: quien eres? que eres? que haces aqui? de que conoces a marceline? -me preguntó el perro

finn: tranquilo jake- dijo el niño...jake debe de ser el perro- yo soy finn, el heroe de Ooo y el ultimo humano que queda..-yo me quedé muy sorprendida...pensaba que ya no quedaban humanos...-y tu eres...-me dijo él...yo estaba dudando si responder pero luego caí...si estaban aquí es que son amigos de marceline ¿no?...así que decidí responder...

Ema: Yo me llamo Ema

jake: bueno "Ema" -dijo recalcando mi nombre...creo que no me cree jeje perro inteligente-¿que haces aqui?

Ema: venía a ver a marceline

finn: de que conoces a marcy? -me preguntó el humano...momento! ¿¡la llamó marcy!? ¿¡será su novio!?...mmm...ciertamente es guapo...

Ema: marcy? -dije con una ceja alzada- quien te crees para llamarla marcy?! -ahora que ella no estaba podría hacer mi papel de hermana- acaso eres su novio o que?! -cuando dije eso noté que las mejillas del niño se tornaron de un color carmesí...eso significa que...-espera...¿acaso te gusta marceline? -pregunté muy divertida

finn: no no no no y no...no me gusta marcy...es solo que es una forma cariñosa de llamarla -me respondió muy alterado y sonrojado...a lo que yo solté una risa divertida

Ema: jejeje tranquilo finn...no es malo enamorarse de esa chica...mi marceline es divertida, cariñosa, bromista, traviesa, bonita y...-iba a terminar de describirla como la describía delante de ella a los cinco años cuando una voz se me adelanta..

marceline: ...y nada elegante -completó mi hermana mayor con una sonrisita...yo le correspondía la sonrisa y la abracé...

Ema: que tal "marcy"? -le pregunté con ese sobrnombre tan...tan...romanticón

marceline: donde oiste esto? -me preguntó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Ema: él -digo señalando al humano que aún mantenía ese color carmesí en la cara- es tu novio?

finn y marceline: ¡NO! -responden ambos muy sonrojados

Ema: jajajajajajajajajajaja -yo me estaba riendo a carcajadas, estaba agarrandome el estomago mientras estaba retorciendome de risa en el aire y el perro tambien se estaba descojonando de risa con migo-jaja era solo una jajaja una jajaja una broma jaja -apenas podía hablar del ataque de risa que tenía en ese momento

finn: marcy -llamó el humano a mi hermana

marceline: si? -respondió ella mirandolo directamente a los ojos...en ese instante supe que mi hermana tendría que contarme muchas cosas...

finn: de que conoces a Ema? -uy uy uy a ver que dice esta ahora

marceline: bueno yo...ella...nosotras...es que...bueno...-intentaba decir macy muy nerviosa...¿acaso se avergüenza da mi? pues ya verá ella

Ema: soy su hermana menor -dije simplemente, miré y me di cuenta de que el humano y el perro tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y marceline estaba con una vena apunto de reventarle jejeje me encanta verla enfadada jeje- ¿pasa algo malo hermanita?-ella odia que le diga hermanita...aunque ella es 4 años mayor que yo, yo soy 20 centimetros más alta que ella jajajajaja

jake: como no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? -le preguntó...em...¿jake?...bueno el perro a mi hermana

marceline: nunca preguntasteis -dijo mi hermanita encogiendose de hombros...yo volteé y me encontré con unos ojos azul zafiro que me miraban fijamente...en ese instante,por primera vez en mis 999 años de vida, me sentí intimidada...esos ojos me estaban mirando de arriba a abajo...yo me sentía expuesta...sentía que él podía ver todos mis miedos e inseguridades con solo mirarme...y...también sentía que él emanaba una aura distinta a la de un humano normal...sentía que con él podría sentirme libre...sentía que él podría ayudarme a sentir libremente...sentía que él...no era un simple humano...

finn: mmmm...ema...-me llamó él sacandome de mis pensamientos

Ema: que? -intenté sonar lo más normal posible...pero creo que él notó lo intimidada que estaba...¿quereís saber por qué lo sé?...sonrió...él puso una sonrisa divertida en su cara...la misma sonrisa que pone un niño pequeño cuando tiene lo que quiere donde quiere...y a mi me tenía justo donde él quería...-que quieres? -verdaderamente estaba empezando a asustarme la actitud de este chico...

finn: puedo hablar con tigo fuera? -me preguntó el chico con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro...él estaba jugando con migo...¿quiere jugar?...¡pues a jugar!...parace que él entiendo mi mirada y supo lo que pensaba, ya que él muy imbecil agrandó su sonrisa...esta ganando pero nadie le gana en un juego a la princesa vampiro

Ema: claro finn -digo con una sonrisa falsa...a pesar de estar decidida a ganar este juego...me sigue intimidando esa mirada tan azul y tan intensa...él se levantó y fue hacia la puerta y yo le seguí...me guió hasta el árbol que había en la zona más oscura de la cueva...pero él había llebado una vela...se sentó en el suelo...y me indicó que me sentara enfrente suyo...como es natural yo dudé...lo miré a los ojos otra vez...y de nuevo esas sensaciones de inquietud y tranquilidad volvieron...y sin darme cuento ya me había sentado en el suelo...-¿que pasa?

finn: lo sé -me dice él simplemente...confundiendome más...él entendió perfectamente mi expresión de confusión...¿como lo hace para entenderme tan bien?...-mira...entiendo por lo que estás pasando...sé las sensaciones que tienes cuando te miro...pero no sé por qué lo sé...pero tambien sé lo que te asusta...es como sin con solo mirarte pudiera seberlo todo de ti...¿me explicas como es esto? y explicame otra cosa ¿que es eso de que quiero jugar?...-él dijo todo eso y mientras yo procesaba todo lo que decía...cuando lo comprendí todo me quedé callada...no sabía que hacer...¿callar? ¿hablar? ¿llorar?...estaba confundida y asustada...y creo que él lo notó ya que se levantó y se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros...yo entendí perfectamente su gesto y le correspondí el abrazo...luego de unos segundos empezé a notar mis ojos humedecerse...y oigo a finn decir...

finn: llora...no es malo llorar...eso no te hará debil...saber llorara es un signo de fuerza...-me susurra dulcemente al oido...y le hago caso...por fin, despues de siglos; lloro...despues de unos minutos en los que yo me desahogaba en el hombro de finn...me separo de él y él me dice...-¿me dirás que pasa? -noto que me mira preocupado y entiendo su mirada...creo que teme que lo que piensa sea verdad...

Ema: finn...-empiezo a hablar con una voz apagada...levantó la mirada y le miro a los ojos-no eres humano- dije firmemente

_**continuará...**_

**¿que les parece? ¿puse drama? ¿y suspense?**

**Si quieren saber que es finn lean el sisguiente capitulo**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Soy nina y les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia tan divertida jajaja. Bueno comencemos...**

**2. ¿QUE ERES?**

Cuando le dije eso, él abrió los ojos como platos y me miró sorprendido...mientras yo lo miraba apenada...rapidamente cambió su mirada de asombro a una preocupada...yo ya sabía lo que me iba a preguntar...pero lo malo es que ni yo sé la respuesta...

finn: entonces...¿que soy? -como pensaba...pero como dije antes, no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta...

Ema: no lo sé finn...no sé que eres...solo te puedo asegurar que no eres humano...-le respondí con verdadera pena y apartendolé la mirada...de repente noté como él me hacía mirarlo y noté mucha determinacion...no sé como pero esos ojos azules me transmitieron mucha confianza...

finn: ¿donde crees que podría saber que soy?-me preguntó finn...¿oí bien? ¿podría? ¿en serio cree que le voy a dejar ir allí solo? ja!

Ema: ¿"podría"? -le pregunto con una ceja alzada- ¿en serio crees que voy a dejar que esta aventura la vivas tú solo?...ademas...esto me concierne tanto a mi como a ti...-cuando dije esto noté en su cara mucha confusión...-te explico...si tú, como dices, eres capaz de entenderme con solo una mirada...eso significa que en cierto modo tenemos una "conexión"...eso significa que en cierto modo tú estás en mi cabeza y yo en la tuya...

finn: que? -dijo poniendo una sonrisa divertida y un poco picara- ¿estoy en tu cabeza?-y fue ahí cuando entendía a que se refería ese chico...inmediatamente noté que tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

Ema: no! no! no! no! no! no me refiero a eso! -dije rapidamente y muy colorada...ante mi reacción finn se empezó a reír...y al segundo yo le acompañe...este chico es muy divertido y simpatico...estubimos un rato riendonos y conociendonos...él fue la segunda persona con la que me abierto...la primera fue mi hermoso gumball...lo amo...lo amo con todo mi corazón...pero nunca se lo dige...miedo al rechazo...también le conté de mis sentimientos hacia el principe y él me contó que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía mi hermana pero que estaba confundido ya que hacía poco menos de dos meses había terminado una relación con la princesa flama...yo le dije que le ayudaría a estar seguro de sus sentimientos...y él me dijo que me ayudaría a decirle mis sentimientos al principe..(que resulta que ya se conocían los de Ooo y los de Aaa)decidimos volver...despues de dos horas hablando él quería decirle a su hermano y a marcy sobre nuestra charla pero yo le dije que esparara a que supieramos ue era él para contarselo a los demás...y él accedió resignado...y tambien le dije que de vez en cuando iría a su casa para averuguar que era y para entrenar esas "raras" habilidades que podría tener...fuimos en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa de mi hermana...pero no era un silencio incomodo...era un silencio de esos que te hacen pensar..._"¿eres una vampiresa o no? me confundiste con tanta palabreria"_...oí la voz de finn en mi cabeza y lo miré estrañada...él me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa...

finn: ¿no respondes? -me preguntó sin dejar de sonreir...fue entonces cuando comprendí que el muy tonto me hizo esa pregunta con telepatía...mmm...tengo una idea..._"pues finn...si y no"_ fue lo que le contesté por la mente jejeje..._"no entiendo"___volví a escuchar a finn...se lo explicaré porque es un poco complicado..._"te explico mi ADN está dividido en tres especies al igual que marceline...ella tiene un 20% de demonio, un 20% de vampiro y un 70% de humana...por lo tanto ella es más humana que otra cosa...pero yo tengo un 70% de demonio, un 20% de vampiro y un 20% de humana...así que yo soy más demonio que otra cosa...¿entiendes ahora?" _le expliqué lo más fácil que pude..._"ahora sí que entiendo" _oi que me respondió...con esta charla mental llegamos a la puerta de la casa y al entrar vimos una escena muy graciosa...marceline estaba persiguiendo a jake y jake llevaba una manzana roja en la mano...finn y yo nos echamos a reir cuando oimos lo que decian...

marceline: ¡JAKE! ¡DEVUELVEME MI MANZANA!

jake: ¡NUNCA! ¡TU ME LA ROBASTE! ¡ES MÍA!

fue muy garcioso ver a mi hermana mayor comportandose así...me recuerda a cuando eramos pequeñas y nos andabamos a robar la comida...otra vez la nostalgia me invade...como lo odio..._"deja de ser tan depresiva"_ ...otra vez finn anda a hablarme...yo lo miro enjada y le digo..._"no soy depresiva solo estoy un poco melancolica"_...el me miró como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad y me dijo..._"deja de pensar en los errores del pasado y empieza a arreglarlos en el presente"_...mmm...es algo muy inteligente...otra vez dirigí mi mirada a mi hermana y veo que ella está encima del perro intentando coger la manzana...de repente se me ocurre una idea para enfadar a marcy..._"oh no, no lo harás"_...oigo a finn...se me olvidó que este niño me lee la mente...pero me da igual...nadie me impide hacer algo...sea bueno o malo...ni siquiera el lich pudo con migo...así que me dirigo flotando a donde pelean estos dos...me situo encima de marceline y me hago invisible..._"¿sabías que te puedo ver?"_ oigo que me dice finn..._"eso puede ser una pista para saber que eres"_ le dige yo y seguí con lo que iba a hacer...con cuidado me acecó un poco más y cogo la manzana que tenía jake...ambos estrañados miraron la manzana que flotaba...y de repente me hago visible...y delante de sus narices succiono el color de esa manzana...ambos se me quedaron viendo con furia mientras yo me reía..._"jajajaja esa fue buena jajaja"_ oigo a finn en mi cabeza...volteo y lo veo riendose a carcajadas...jake y marcy tambien voltearon a ver lo que yo miraba y fue cuando vieron a finn reirse con mucha fuerza...y su enojo se agrandó...jake fue a junto finn y le dió una colleja...el soltó un "au" y se dejó de reir...marceline fue flotando y se acercó mucho a finn...él estaba colorado y me dijo_"¿que hace? ayuda que creo que me va a matar..." _pero yo lo interrumpí _"...a besos"_ le dige con una sonrisa picara...él se sonrojó más y fue entonces cuando marceline habló..

marceline: si quieres seguir con vida finn...nunca vuelvas a reirte de mi...-se acercó más...haciendo que solo un centimetro los separara- te lo advierto -terminó por decir mi querida hermana con un tono enojado...pero antes de separarse le dió un beso a finn en la comisura de los labios...ya saben a que me refiero...luego ella se separó pero finn seguía allí pardo...yo me acerqué a él y le dí un bofeton tan fuerte que seguro que se oyó incluso en la nocheósfera...él me miró con ira pero yo me encogí de hombros y me dirgí hacia mi hermanita...

Ema: y bien marcy ¿donde duermo yo? -pregunté mirando a todas partes para despues acabar con mi mirada en la de marceline...ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos y luego me preguntó...

marceline: ¿cuanto tiempo te quedas? -esa preguntó ma cayó por sorpresa...sé que antes dije un año para recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella pero ahora salió lo de finn y no sé cuanto tiempo lleve entrenar a finn con sus nuevas habilidades..._" dile que te quedarás un año" _ me dijo finn y yo le respondí _"pero ¿y si me pregunta por qué? no le pienso decir la verdad" _y él me respondió _"lo dudo pero si te pregunta dile que te cansaste de estar tu sola con vuestro padre"_...es una buena escusa _"ok"_ le respondí simplemente

Ema: un año -dije y ella me mró confundida

marceline: por qué tanto? -me preguntó tal y como yo sospeché y antes de responder le dirigí una mirada a finn (algo así ¬¬) y seguido de un pensamiento _"te lo dige"_ y él solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tonta

Ema: porque me cansé de estar yo sola con papá -lo dije tan convincente que hasta yo me lo creí...aunque siempre fui una buena actriz

marceline: es comprensible...pues entonces ven -y me cogió del brazo y me llevó andando (ninguna flotaba) hasta el piso de arriba...pero cuando pasamos por delante de finn oigo en mi cabeza la voz de finn diciendo..._"dios! que culo tiene marcy!"_ seguramente se le olvidó que yo lo oigo...volteé a verle, él me miro y lo fulminé con la mirada y le dige _"vuelve a decir algo como eso de mi hermana y te juro que te cuelgo de la punta del castillo del dulce reino por los huevos" _él tragó saliva en seco y me levantó el pulgar asintiendo con la cabeza pero despues dijo..._"pero sigue siendo verdad"_...este chico quiere morir...yo lo volví a fulminarlo con la mirada pero marcy tiró de mi y me llevó al piso de arriba...me guió hasta una puerta blanca...abrió la puerta y dentro no había mucho...solo había una cama individual, un armario bastante espacioso, una televisión y una mesilla de noche...las paredes eran de colores pastel...no sé por qué pero se me hace familiar esta habitación..

marceline: siento que tengas que quedarte en la habitación de bonnibell pero no tengo otra...-de eso me sonaba...normalmente bonnie venía con nosotras para hacer compañía...nunca me porté bien con ella pero sinceramente es una chica a la que se le coge cariño facilmente...y yo no soy la excepción...

Ema: tranquila...algo es algo...-cogí mi maleta y me puse a guardar mi ropa mientras ella se fue abajo junto finn y jake..._"wow...tiene buen culo"_ otra vez el pervertido de finn con sus pensamientos depravados..._"no te avisaré otra vez niño" _le dije con mucho enojo...él me respondió _"por mucho que digas, eso no va a hacer que cambie mi opinión sobre marcy y su cuerpo" _me dijo él con mucha sorna...mmm...voy a pincharle un poco...jeje...siento lo que voy a decir marcy..._"¿y que piensas de sus atributos?" _no pasó ni un segundo cuando él respondió _"grandes :3" _...O.O...esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso...como ya tenía todo guardado bajé flotando rapidamente hacia el salón...cuando llegué busqué a finn con la mirada y lo ví...él muy idiota le estaba viendo el culo a mi hermana mayor..._"estás muerto finn el supuesto humano"_ le dije muy enfadada...él me miró con mucho miedo..._"tienes los ojos rojos"_ me dijo con temor...yo puse una sonrisa torcida y le dije _"se me ponen rojos cuando estoy muy muy muy enfada"_ luego él tragó saliva y pegó un grito de chica (que hizo que jake y marcy le miraran confundido) y salió corriendo de la casa seguido por mí...cuando pasé por delante de marcy ella me miró a los ojos y vió el color que tenian y dijo en susurro que solo yo oí...

marceline: tus ojos...-luego ella levantó la mirada y vió como perseguía a finn con los puños cerrados y gritó -¡EMA MARÍA ABADER! ¡SUELTA A ESE RUBIO! -y despues de decir eso me empezó a perseguir a mi mentras yo perseguía a finn que se dirgía a la salida de la cueva...por suerte no hacía sol porque estaba nublado (aunque eran las dos de la tarde)...antes de salir escuché el grito del perro..

jake: ¡MARCELINE DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A EMA! ¡EMA DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A FINN! ¡FINN DEJA DE SER PERSEGUIDO! -y acto seguido empezó a perseguir a marceline, que me perseguía a mi, y yo perseguía a finn y este ultimo se dirgía corriendo hacia el dulce reino...

despues de un buen rato de persecución llegamos a la puerta del castillo de la dulce princesa...finn se puso a petar como loco en la puerta gritando incoherencias que no logré a escuchar...al segundo la manta de bonnibell abrió la puerta y finn entró corriendo siendo (aún) persegudo por mí (por cierto yo también gritaba incoherencias y marcy y jake tambien), mientras yo era perseguida por marceline que era perseguida por jake; llegamos al laboratorio de bonnie y ¡sorpresa! (sacarsmo mode on ¬¬) allí estaba la princesita nerd en otro de sus experimentos frikis...finn entró y se escondió detras de la princesa...

bonnibell: ¿que sucede finn? -preguntó ella extrañada por la actitud del joven...finn como respuesta solo señaló la puerta en la cual estaba yo con mis ojos rojos encendidos de ira, los puños cerrados y la madibula apretada-¿la enfadaste? -él solo asintió con miedo; ella rodó los ojos y dijo-a mi no me metas...cuando Ema está con los ojos rojos es major no interferir-...yo sonreí con una sonrisa torcida y dije..

Ema: habla la voz de experiencia ¿verdad bonnie? -ella asintió y se fue a detrás de un muro de metal en el que había escrito "BUENQUER DE PROTECCION PARA SITUACIONES E.A.M.E"...¿E.A.M.E?...aaahhh ya recuerdo...Ema Absolutamente Muy Enojada...¡pero eso fue hace siglos! litarlmente hace siglos...volteó a ver otra vez a finn,este estaba tiritando de miedo...yo me dirgí con paso firme hacía él...pero oí la voz de bonnie...

bonnibell: ¡ESPERA! -dicho esto salió del bunquer y fue a la puerta y se llevó a jake y a marceline que estaban ahí y los puso donde ella- ya puedes!

marceline, jake y finn: ¡¿QUE?! -gritaron ellos muy sorprendidos por la actitud de la princesa...osea, no todos los días la dulce princesa le da permiso a la princesa vampiro para colgar al heroe de Ooo de la torre más alta del dulce castillo por los huevos por haber tenidos pensamientos depravados sobre el culo y los atributos de la reina vampiro...¿o si?...yo me acerqué más a finn y lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa...marceline y jake querían venir a salvar al chico pero la DP los ató a una silla pero podían ver y oír todo lo que finn y yo deciamos...yo miré a finn con una mirada tan fría que helaría hasta al propio rey helado...y con una voz muy sombría le dije...

Ema: ahora aprenderas a no pensar esas cosas sobre mi hermana -iba a golpearlo cuando oigo a bonnie y marceline decir al mismo tiempo

bonniebell y marceline: ¿que cosas? -yo sonreí cuando se me pasó por la cabeza decirles lo que pensaba el chico sobre marcy...naturalmente finn leyó mis intenciones y dijo..

finn: no ema! ¡no le digas a marceline! ¡por favor! -me suplicaba deseperado...casi me dió pena...casi...supiré pesadamente y negué suavemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que soltaba a finn

Ema: finn...finn...finn -dige mientras negaba con la cabeza- si por golpes no aprendes...aprenderás por vergüenza...-él comprendió lo que iba a hacer ya que abrió los ojos como platos...yo, por temor a que satara y me cerrara la boca, floté hasta estar sentada con las piernas cruzadas a dos metros del suelo- este joven de aqui -empezé a hablar señalando a finn él cual me decía todo el rato que no lo dijera-piensa que la joven marceline -dije señalando esta vez a marceline-tiene...-me quedé callada un segundo mirando a finn con una sonrisa ganadora en mi rostro-...buen culo y grandes atributos -dige finalmente...finn tenía la cara toda roja al igual que marceline, mientras jake y bonnie tenían una enorme sonrisa en la cara...y despues de un segundo de silencio incomodo jake dijo...bueno, más bien gritó..

jake: ¡POR FIN LO ADMITISTE! ya pensaba que nunca admitiras tus sentimientos hacial la vampiro

bonnibell: si finn...deberás eres un poco lento en estos temas

esos comentarios solo agrandaron mi sonrisa de victoria...miré a finn (el cual me miraba con ira) y le dige..._"eso por perverido"_ ...y él me miró con más ira aún...

Por la noche.

Ya es por la noche, pasamos el resto del día con la lente princesa...y ahora yo estoy flotando sobre la cama de mi, ahora, habitación...no puedo dormir...todo lo que pasó hoy ma ha dejado muy confundida...primero descubro que tengo una conexion con un chico de 16 años, un no-humano,...luego resulta que me quedaré un año aquí...despues me entero de que finn está enamorado de mi hermana mayor...y por ultimo bonnibell nos dice que los chicos de la dimensión de Aaa van a pasar aquí dos años por un ataque a su dimensión...eso significa que voveré a ver a gumball...eso me alegra..no lo niego pero...siempre me siento muy atada a algo (no sé a que) que me impide sentirme libre con él...para poder dormir cogí mi guitarra que puse debajo de la cama...mi guitarra tiene forma de rosa...es negra con detalles en blanco...cogí la guitarra y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, flotando sibre la cama con mi piyama puesto...una camisa azul con perritos blancos y unos shorts negros...primero pensé que podría cantar hasta que me decidí por improvisar algo...puse mis dedos sobre las cuerdas y empezé a tocar...al principio solo era musica hasta que cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar y empezé a cantar...

**"La nieve cubre la montaña hoy**

**no hay huellas que seguir **

**y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí **

**el viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior **

**una tempestad que en mi salió **

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver **

**buena chica tú siempre debes ser **

**no has de abrir tu corazón **

**pues ya se abrió **

**Libre soy, libre soy **

**no puedo ocultarlo más **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**libertad sin vuelta atrás **

**y firme así, me quedo aquí **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**el frío es parte también de mi ...**

**Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es **

**y los miedos que me ataban **

**muy lejos los dejé **

**lejanía me haces bien, ya puedo respirar **

**lo sé a todo renuncié **

**pero al fin me siento en paz **

**Libre soy, libre soy **

**no puedo ocultarlo más **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**libertad sin vuelta atrás **

**y firme así, me quedo aquí **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**el frío es parte también de mi **

**Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida **

**no me sigas, atrás está el pasado **

**nieve lo cubrió...**

**Libre soy, libre soy **

**no puedo ocultarlo más **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**libertad sin vuelta atrás **

**y firme así, me quedo aquí **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**el frío es parte también de mi..."**

por lo bien que me quedó la canción decidí escribir la letra en mi libreta de canciones...al final cantar resultó porque me quedé dormida...

Me encuentro rodeada de lava...miro a todos lados...lava...lava y más lava...folté para que la lava no me pillara miré hacia abajo y vi a gumball a punto de ser engullido por la lava...me acerqué rapidamente a él...pero llegué tarde...cuando llegué lo unico que quedaba de él era su corona y la pulsera que le regalé...lagrimas resbaln por mis mejillas...esas lagrimas siguen y acabo por llorar desconsoladamente...de repente noto una mano peluda que me levanta el rostro y veo delante mío al buho cosmico...y él me dice...

buho cosmico: tu puedes evitarlo

Ema: AAAHHHHH!-me desperté gritando, sudando y con la respiración a celerada -que fue eso?

**¿les gustó? ¿deje suspense? ¿fue muy largo? **

**Nos vemos!**

**-nina239**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Soy Ema y no sé que decir así que empecemos! XD**

**3. ¿QUE ERES? 2pt: el concierto**

Empecé a abrir mis ojos pesadamente...no quería levantarme...tuve un sueño fantastico (despues del otro)...en este sueño estaba yo sola junto mi amado gumball hablando y luego él me besaba...¡sí!...¡él me besaba!...me desperté de tan buen humor que incluso podría darle un beso a mi padre y no dejaría de sonreir...me cambié de ropa...me puse una camisa blanca de botones, una mini-falda morada con destellos dorados y unos zapatos con tacos de color negro y lazos negros que se enrrolaban en mis piernas...el pelo me lo até en una semi-cola y me puse un broche en forma de piruleta (regalo de gumball)...bajé flotando a la cocina mientras tatareaba una canción...cuando iba a coger un tazón de fresas en la nevera, tocaron la puerta...yo dije "ya voy" y fui a abrir la puerta, aún sonriendo...y al abrir la puerta mi sonrisa aumentó mucho más...¡ERA JANE!...mi amiguita medio gata...jane tiene la piel muy bronceada, tiene el pelo rubio y le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros...sus ojos son iguales a los míos, uno ámbar y otro azul...tiene una cola propia de los gatos y unas orejas de gato...llevaba puesto un vestido azul zafiro con una cinta negra en la cintura...sencilla pero elegante...yo le di un abrazo y le saludé...

Ema: hola jane! ¿que te trae por aquí? -le pregunté despues de soltarla

jane: nada importante...solo...¡EL CONCIERTO DE BIENVENIDA PARA Aaa! -me respondió muy animada...yo abrí lo ojos como platos y luego grité...ella me cogió de las manos y empezó a gritar con migo mientras saltabamos y girabamos...-¿lista para romper el tejado? -me preguntó con una sonrisa cuando dejamos de gritar y girar...yo asentí con emoción y fui a por mi guitarra y en menos de un parpadeo ya me había cambiado y estaba ya en la puerta...-wow chica...menuda ropa-me dijo viendo de arriba a abajo...yo me había puesto una camisa roja sangre sin mangas, unos shorts negros y unos zapatos planos de color azul oscuro y el pelo en una cola alta y con el broche aún en el pelo...

Ema: jejejeje lo sé -dige rascandome la nuca y con pequeñita sonrojo...

jane: mira ema -me dijo dandome un cartel...yo lo vi y me sorprendí mucho...había una foto mía con mi guitarra, a mi lado estaba marceline con su bajo-hacha, detrás estaba jane tocando la batería y al lado de jane estaba bonnibell tocando el teclado...y abajo en letras blanco brillante estaba escrito: "LAS MOSQUETERAS VUELVEN AL ESCENARIO"...yo puse una sonrisa nostalgica...las mosqueteras esa nuestro grupo antes de que yo me fuera a vivir con papá a la nocheósfera...miré a jane y ella sonrió y me dijo...-¿vamos?- yo asentí y nos dirijimos al dulce reino para preparar todo para cuando todos vengan...en mitad del camino oí la voz de finn en mi cabeza..._"¿quienes son las mosqueteras? ¿tú lo sabes ema?"_...parece que el niño nunca oyó hablar de las mosqueteras...yo le respondí..._"las mosqueteras somos marcy, yo, bonnie y jane; eramos un grupo de musica super famoso en Ooo pero nos separamos cuando me fui a vivir con hunson y ahora nos volvemos a unir pera dar la bienvenida a los de Aaa"_ le respondí pero al segundo él dijo..._"¿quien es jane?"_ ...yo sonreí y le respondí..._"una amiga"_...y con eso dí por finalizada la charla...me dí cuenta de que ya habiamos llegado al dulce reino y ya estaba mentita preparando todo mientras bonnie y marcy estaban preparando los instrumentos...jane y yo nos acercamos a ellas y nos pusimos a ayudar...dos horas despues ya estaba todo listo...el escenario montado, el jardín del dulce reino ya preparado para que estuvieran más de 1000 personas, los focos ya estaban en su sitio preparados para cuando llegara la hora y los instrumentos en su sitio...en la esquina inferior derecha estaba la batería de jane (la cual tenía escrito "las mosqueteras" ), en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba el teclado rosa de la princesa nerd, en la parte central estaba el bajo-hacha de mi hermana y al lado de este estaba mi guitarra con forma de rosa...nosotras cuatro estabamos en la habitación de bonnibell poniendonos nuestra ropa (faltaban solo 20 minutos para empezar)...cada una trajo una mochila con ropa y las demás votaban el mejor conjunto...despues de unos 5 minutos ya estabamos todas listas...jane llevaba una camisa negra ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas y sus pechos, tenía unos vaqueros azules ajustados que le hacían buen culo y unos zapatos blancos planos; el pelo lo llevaba suelto pero tenía un mechon del pelo rojo y con una diadema negra con destellos blancos...bonnibell levaba una camiseta rosa claro sin mangas y ajustada la cual le hacía una figura deliciosa, llevaba unos shorts blancos y unos zapatos negros con tacos; y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado y con una rosa negra en el lado derecho y, para sorpresa de todas, se quitó su corona...marceline llevaba una camisa azul zafiro sin mangas muy ajustada que le realzaba la figura (seguro que en mitad del concierto oiré otra vez "esos" pensamientos por parte de finn ¬¬), traía puesta una mini falda negra y unos zapatos rojos con tacos; y el pelo en una cola alta y con un lazo blanco en el pelo...y yo llevaba una camisa azul claro de asas ajustada, una mini falda roja y unos zapatos planos negros; el pelo me lo dejé suelto pero no me quité mi broche en forma de piruleta...cuando quedaban solo 8 minutos para levantar el telón nos pusimos cada una en nuestros sitio...ya habíamos hablado y sabiamos que ibamos a cantar; dijimos que cantariamos algunas de nuestras viejas canciones y otras nuevas que mostramos hoy...se levanta el telón...wow hay mucha de haber más de 2000 personas...cuando el telón se abre de todo se empiezan a oir aplausos muy fuertes...yo puse una sonrisa y me dirgí al microfono con mi guitarra colgada en la espalda...siempre fui la portavoz del grupo y eso no iba a cambiar...aunque hace más de 600 años que no tocamos seguimos teniendo muchos fans...y eso me alegra...

Ema: ¡buenas noches reino de Ooo! -se oyen más aplausos- ¡y bienvenidos reino de Aaa!-más aplausos- ¡hoy estamos aquí para dar la bienvenida que se merecen nuestros amigos de otro mundo! -más aplausos- y para hacer eso...¡LAS MOSQUETERAS HAN VUELTO! -y ahora se oyen aplausos, gritos y silbidos- para comenzar empezaremos con una cancion que todos conocen muy bien...¡un aplauso para "MURIENDO DE AMOR" !-muchos aplausos hicieron temblar el reino...a mi lado se situó marceline y di la señal- 1, 2,...¡3!-y empezó la musica y comenzamos a cantar mi hermana y yo...

(marceline)

**Cuando te vi aqella mañana **

**por primera vez,crei que desmayaba **

**no pude finjir,ni siqiera un poquito **

**qe eras tan lejano y tan bonito **

(ema)

**Pero como hacer, no se me ocurre nada **

**tiemblo cada vez qe cruzo tu mirada **

**eres para mi,pero como te lo digo **

**ya qiero gritarlo,¡te qiero conmigo! **

(jane y bonnibell)

**Sabes,no entiendo nada **

**me dices hola y ya me pierdo **

(marceline y ema)

**Aqi esta mi amor **

**dime que tambien me qieres **

**Aqui esta mi amor **

**di que me amas por favor **

(jane y bonnibell)

**Abrazame,besame **

**si no lo haces,yo lo hare **

**aqi esta mi corazon **

**no ves que estoy muriendo de amor **

(las cuatro)

**Uhhahhhh **

(ema)

**no puedo dormir,, **

**sueño despierta! **

**sueño qe tu llegas y se abre la puerta! **

**Oigo tu voz, qe me acaricia! **

**y nos vamos al sol,, **

**un sol qe brilla! **

(marceline)

**andamos por ahi, y nos reimos! **

**si es un amor sin fin, **

**lo que vivimos! **

**no puedo evitar, soñar asi contigo! **

**qiero tu amor,**

(marceline y ema)

**no te qiero como amigo! **

(jane y bonnibell)

**Sabes,no entiendo nada **

**me dices hola y ya me pierdo **

(marceline y ema)

**Aqui esta mi amor **

**dime que tambien me qieres **

**Aqui esta mi amor **

**di que me amas por favor **

(jane y bonnibell)

**Abrazame,besame **

**si no lo haces,yo lo hare **

**aqi esta mi corazon **

**no ves que estoy muriendo de amor **

(las cuatro)

**dame tu mano, y el cielo vamos a pintar! **

**dame otra mirada, y un arco iris tendras! **

**y esa luna besara,, **

**y este gran amor por siempre! **

(marceline y ema)

**Aqui esta mi amor **

**dime que tambien me qieres **

**Aqui esta mi amor **

**di que me amas por favor **

(jane y bonnibell)

**Abrazame,besame **

**si no lo haces,yo lo hare **

**aqi esta mi corazon **

(las cuatro)

**no ves que estoy muriendo de amor**

Cuando terminamos de cantar la primera cancion los aplausos no se hicieron esperar...ahora fue marcy la que fue al microfono con su bajo a la espalda..

marceline: ¿que tal? -gritos se escucharon seguidos de silbidos- jajaja eso está bien...para seguir les traemos una nueva canción compuesta por la dulce princesa...¡un apluso para "AHORA TÚ" ! -se oyeron aplausos pero no tan fuertes como antes pues nadie oyera esa concion antes...empezó la musica y entonces yo empecé a cantar...

(ema)

**Antes de ti, no, **

**yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor. **

**Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió, **

**pero esta historia me cambió... **

(marceline)

**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero, **

**cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma. **

**Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero, **

**pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan. **

(bonnibell)

**Y ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí, amor, **

**y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma. **

**Ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí, oh, no, **

**sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada. **

**Ahora tú... **

(jane)

**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero, **

**cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma. **

**Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero, **

**pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan. **

(bonnibell)

**Y ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí, amor, **

**y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma. **

**Ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí, oh, no, **

**sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada. **

**Ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí... **

(ema y bonnibell)

**Y ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí, amor, **

**y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma. **

**Ahora tú, **

**llegaste a mí, oh, no, **

**sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada. **

(las cuatro)

**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero, **

**cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma**

Nada más terminar de cantar los aplusos volvieron a ser como los primeros...ahora tocaba cambiar...fui flotando hacia una esquina y dejé mi guitarra allí y fui a donde jane y me senté lista para tocar (no lo dije jeje normalmente nos intercambiamos los puestos dependiendo de la cancion), y ella fue al microfono..

jane: espero que lo esten pasando bien -y gritos de felicidad se oyeron- eso está genial...bueno seguiremos con otra canción bien conocida -se oyen murmullos entre el publico- ¡un aplauso para..."MIEDO" ! -un segundo de silencio y despues aplausos a mares nos llegaron...bonnibell empezó con el teclado, la seguí yo, despues marcy con el bajo y terminó jane al cantar...

(jane)

**Miedo, miedo de besarte **

**Cuando estoy contigo se prenden las luces que marcan mi destino **

**Debo confesarte que cuando tu me besas siento mariposas, **

**da vueltas mi cabeza. **

(bonnibell)

**Sí, después de ir esta noche a la fiesta **

**yo siento que Cupido nos acecha **

**me siento rara y un poco inquieta **

**porque esta noche te veré de etiqueta. **

(jane)

**Quiero, quiero que tú sepas que estoy enamorada **

**de tus ojos verdes que son como ensalada **

(ema)

**Me tomo una copa, bailo desesperada, **

**Esta noche es mía, corona de plata. **

(marceline)

**Hoy voy vestida un poco más fresa **

**con lentejuelas que resaltan mi belleza **

(jane)

**Ten cuidado no me tires la cerveza **

**pues del concurso yo seré princesa. **

(ema y bonnibell)

**Miedo, miedo de caerme que estoy muy borracha, **

**esa aspirina creo que era una tacha. **

(marceline y jane)

**Luces de colores y estroboscopio **

**pelajes de lujo, humito en mis ojos. **

(jane)

**Oh, oh! Creo que estoy metida en problemas, **

**mi compañero baila que da pena **

(ema y jane)

**Creo que necesito una aspirina, **

**yo voy al baño y se la encargo a mi prima. **

(marceline y bonnibell)

**Quiero, quiero la corona, tendré que hacer trampa **

**El juez de bigote no es tan mal parecido **

**Rojas mis mejillas, brillo en mis labios **

**Cierrole el ojito y él cae redondito. **

(jane)

**Y después de esta sucia batalla **

**mi nombre por fin está en la pantalla; **

**A lo lejos veo a mis padres, **

**ellos aplauden, ay miren que detalle. **

(jane y marceline)

**Sí, después de ir esta noche a la fiesta **

**yo siento que tú ya no me mereces **

**Me siento rara y un poco inquieta **

**porque esta noche ya soy de la realeza. **

(las cuatro)

**Sí, sí, sí... **

Y como antes los aplausos nos llegaron y ahora venía la nueva cancion de marcy...marceline le dió su bajo a jane y quedó en el sitio preparada para cantar mientras bonnie iba hacia el microfono...

bonnibell: espero que se esten divirtiendo -un "sí" se oyó a gritos por parte de todos- jejeje muy bien...ahora tenemos una nueva cancion por parte de marceline...¡un aplauso para..."VEN CONMIGO"! -se oyeron aplausos pero otra vez eran dudosos...yo empecé con la batería y marceline empezó a cantar...

(marceline)

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**Oh yeah **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

(jane, ema y bonnibell)

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

(marceline)

**Es hoy la ocasion **

**Tengo listo en corazon, vienes tu, oh **

**Ya la fiesta comenzo **

**Bailaremos sin control, oh, oh **

(jane)

**Amor llego la noche de los dos **

**Razon de amar y de celebracion **

**Juntos, tu y yo **

**Hasta que ilumine el sol, escuchame **

(marceline)

**Solamente tu, acercate a verme **

**Solamente tu, porque me enloqueces **

**Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar **

**Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas **

**Solamente tu **

(las cuatro)

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (Ooh) **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

(marceline)

**Mi gran ilusion es quedarme junto a ti **

**Solo tu, solo tu **

**Tienes mi corazon **

**Desde el dia en que te vi, oh, oh **

(ema)

**Estoy, amor, temblando de emocion **

**Pasion, calor, no me senti nunca mejor **

**Ven hoy, por favor **

**El destino ya nos unio, eschuchame **

(marceline)

**Solamente tu, acercate a verme **

**Solamente tu, porque me enloqueces **

**Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar **

**Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas **

**Solamente tu **

(las cuatro)

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

(marceline)

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby **

**No me hagas esperar **

**Contigo quiero estar **

**Siempre te voy a amar, ah, ah **

(las cuatro)

**Solamente tu, amor **

**Solamente tu, oh tu amor me enloquece **

**Solamente tu, oh no me hagas esperar **

**Contigo quiero estar, soy tuya nada mas **

**Solamente tu **

**Solamente tu, oh yeah **

**Solamente tu, amor oh **

**Solamente tu **

**No me hagas esperar **

**Contigo quiero estar **

**Soy tuya nada mas **

**Solamente tu **

Otra cancion estupenda y otra marea de aplausos...solo quedaba la ultima cancion...fue nuestra ultima cancion...yo me levanté y jane se sentó despues de darle el bajo a marcy y fui a por mi guitarra y me puse en mi sitio y luego me acerqué al microfono...

Ema: ¿lo están pasando bien? -los gritos de emocion no se hicieron esperar- muy bien...ahora solo queda nuestra ultima canción...esta es nueva y la compuse yo hace poco...espero que os guste y tambien espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto -aplusos llegaron y yo empecé con la guitarra, despues vinieron las demas...yo empecé a cantar...

(ema)

**La nieve cubre la montaña hoy **

**no hay huellas que seguir **

**y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí **

**el viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior **

**una tempestad que en mi salió **

(jane)

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver **

**buena chica tú siempre debes ser **

**no has de abrir tu corazón **

**pues ya se abrió **

(las cuatro)

**Libre soy, libre soy **

**no puedo ocultarlo más **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**libertad sin vuelta atrás **

**y firme así, me quedo aquí **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**el frío es parte también de mi **

(marceline)

**Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es **

**y los miedos que me ataban **

**muy lejos los dejé **

**lejanía me haces bien, ya puedo respirar **

**lo sé a todo renuncié **

**pero al fin me siento en paz **

(las cuatro)

**Libre soy, libre soy **

**no puedo ocultarlo más **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**libertad sin vuelta atrás **

**y firme así, me quedo aquí **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**el frío es parte también de mi **

(ema)

**Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida **

**no me sigas, atrás está el pasado **

**nieve lo cubrió **

(las cuatro)

**Libre soy, libre soy **

**no puedo ocultarlo más **

**libre soy, libre soy **

**libertad sin vuelta atrás **

**y firme así, me quedo aquí **

**libre soy, libre soy **

(ema)

**el frío es parte también de mi...**

Muchos aplausos oimos y con una sonrisa nos despedimos de todos...fuimos a la parte de atrás y lo que vimos no nos gustó para nada...todos nuestros amigos estaban atados con cuerdas...los de Ooo y lo de Aaa tambien...una mano huesuda cogió a jane y a bonnie y las ató con los demás...dejandonos a marcy y a mi solas y con miedo...es verdad...sentía mucho miedo...intenté llamar a finn con telepatía porque no estaba allí...ni él ni gumball...pero no funcionó...de repente esa misteriosa figura se dejó ver...oh no...era el lich...y en su mano derecha estaba finn desmayado...y en la izquierda estaba gumball en igual estado...miré a marcy que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver a finn en ese estado...y yo sé que mis ojos tambien se están llenando de lagrimas al ver a gumball en manos de ese loco...

Ema: ¿que les has hecho? -le pregunté al licho intentando sonar firme pero no pude...ver a la persona que amo en ese estado me afectó demasiado ya que mi voz sonó entrecortada...el lich sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y dijo...

lich: nada...por ahora...pero en menos de 24 horas estos dos...moriran-yo me quedé en shock...mis ojos cada vez tenían más lagrimas acumuladas...miré a marcy y ella estaba aguantando las lagrimas...pero yo no pude...de un segundo a otro me puse a llorar...noté como marcy me miraba con asombro...yo nunca lloraba pero esta situacion me sobrepasó...mi vista se nublaba y lo ultimo que oí fue la voz del lich..

lich: pero puedes evitarlo...-y despues todo se volvó negro...solo podía pensar en la imagen de gumball desmayado en las manos del lich...

Ema: lo siento gumball...no pude salvarte-mumuré antes de desmayarme conlagrimas en los ojos y el broche de gumball en mi mano...

**¿les gustó? ¿fue triste? ¿fue excesivamente largo?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Traigo un pequeño capitulo de este fic...puede que lo vean un poco corto o no pero es para explicar el por qué de que Ema sea como es, saber como se enamoró de gumball y descubrir sus habilidades de demonio...espero que os guste...**

**Por cierto este capitulo está narrado en forma normal; osea que no narra ema no narra nadie es en normal P.O.V.**

**4. RECUERDOS**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se ve a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años junto a otra niña de 9 años. La niña de cinco años tiene el pelo marrón y ojos de dos colores y la de nueve lo tiene negro azabache y ojos rojos. Eran Ema y Marceline. Lleban ropa rasgada y con manchas de sangre y delante de ellas hay una joven muerta. Piel normal, pelo negro y ojos azules.

Ema: marceline -dice ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir- ¿ahora que hacemos?

marceline: no...no lo sé -ella no aguanta y rompe en llanto abrazando el cuerpo de la joven muerta- mamá! no nos dejes! mamá! -decía ella mientras lloraba y ema la miraba con tristeza

Ema: _"marceline...alguna tiene que ser fuerte por las dos..."_ -mira a su madre- _"...por mamá..."_ -de repente ema recuerda lo que le decía siempre su madre.."cariño, tu eres mi soldado valiente"- _"lo seré mamá...seré tu soldado valiente...no dejaré nunca de cuidar a marceline...te lo prometo"_ -se acerca a marceline y la abraza mientras esta llora y ema se aguanta las lagrimas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se puede ver a Ema paseando junto a bonnibell y marceline por el campo del dulce reino mientras hablan animadamente hasta que "él" llega...

Ema, marceline y bonnibell: ¡LICH! -dicen al ver al lich delante de ellas con fuego verde en sus manos...el licho no dice nada y lanza el fuego hacia bonnie y marcy dejandolas insconcientes. El lich soltó una risa desquiciada y miró a ema, la cual estaba furiosa.

Ema: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ Y ATACAR A MI HERMANA Y A MI AMIGA?! -decía furosa- ¡NO TE LO PERMITO! -gritó antes de lanzar una bola de fuego azul al lich.

El ataque solo logró que el lich se enfadará más y comenzara a disparar bolas de fuego verde mientras Ema las esquivaba sin problema. Ema lanzó una bola enorme de fuego hacia el lich y este la esquivó por poco; ema se hizo invisible y se acercó con velocidad hacia el lich y empezó a golpearlo sin parar. El lich sacó una espada negra y golpeó a ema, la cual salió volando hacia un árbol. Se levantó y entonces un aura blanca brillante la cubrió por completo, brillaba tanto que el lich cerró los ojos; cuando el lich abrió los ojos Ema había cambiado...ahora su pelo era completamente blanco y estaba atado en una cola alta, llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos vaqueros negros y encima una capa roja sangre, y sus ojos eran completamente rojos {como en mi foto de perfil}; tenía una mano rodeada de fuego y en la otra había una espada roja. Ema se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia el lich, el cual no la vió, y ella lo atravesó con la espada y mientras le daba puñetazos con la otra mano en la cara. El lich abrió un portal y se metió en él pero antes de que pudiera entrar Ema lo cogió del cuello y le dijo...

Ema: nunca vuelvas por aquí -dijo ella con una voz fría y sin emocion, solo odio- o la proxima vez no seré tan buena contigo -y dicho eso le soltó y de una patada en la espalda lo metió en el portal.

Despues de un minuto a Ema le empieza a doler la cabeza, se la agarra y empieza a gritar de dolor; su pelo empieza a cambiar de color y volver a ser marrón y sus ojos vuelven a ser bicolores y su ropa vuelve a ser la de antes. Luego de unos segundos le deja de doler la cabeza y voltea a ver hacia marceline y bonnie que siguen insconcientes, se acercó a ellas y las llevó al dulce hospital.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se puede ver a Ema paseando junto a una chica rubia y una gata. Fiona y Cake. Ema había decidido pasar una temporada en Aaa para cambiar de aires. Allí conoció a fiona, cake y marshall. Hoy fiona le dijo a Ema que le presentaría a un amigo de ella.

Despues de unos minutos llegaron al dulce reino, allí fiona petó en la puerta y habrió mentita y esta invitó a pasar a las tres chicas. Las aventureras guiaron a la princesa por pasillos enormes hasta una habitación que parecía un laboratorio.

fiona: ¡principe! ¿está aquí?

gumball: aquí fiona

De repente el principe va a junto ellas y ve a Ema y ella lo ve a é quedan mirando fijamente un rato mientras fiona y cake los miran con cara picara; luego de un segundo se dan cuenta de que se habían perdido en los ojos del otro y voltean sonrojados.

gumball: fiona ¿quien es tu amiga? -intentando recuperar su color en el rostro

fiona: Ella viene de Ooo y se llama Ema, es la princesa vampiro. Ema, él es el principe gumball, principe del dulce reino.

Ema: un placer principe -haciendo una reverencia con respeto- _"seré una abadeer pero tengo mis modales"_

gumball: el placer es mío princesa -dice antes de besar la mano de Ema, la cual se sonroja al sentir la mano del principe sobre la suya y luego los labios de este en su fría piel- ¿que hace en el reino de Aaa si se puede saber? -preguntó el principe con respeto

Ema: me gusta viajar, conocer nueva gente, nuevos lugares y nuevas culturas -dice ella con una expresión despreocupada pero con un tono formal y respetuoso- _"yo no suelo comportarme así... ¿que me pasa?"_

cake: disculpen pero nosotras nos tenemos que ir; los dejaremos solos un rato. Vamonos fi.

fiona: un segundo -se acerca ema y le susurra- te gusta -era una afirmacion y luego se fue junto cake

La habitación se quedó en silencio, uno bastante comodo sinceramente, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamiento sobre el otro.

Ema: _"Yo no suelo ser así de respetuosa con nadie...¿que me pasa?...además ¿a que viene lo de fiona?. Como me va a gustar un chico que acabo de conocer! Vale que es bastante guapo pero no por eso me gusta...¿verdad?"_

gumball:_ "No entiendo lo que me pasa...yo no soy de esos que hacen este tipo de cosas...yo no me quedo mirando a alguien tan fijamente, ni saludo de esa manera...¿que me pasa?¿será que me gusta?.No lo creo; acabo de conocerla...Es muy bonita pero no por eso me gusta...¿verdad?"_

Ema: principe -habló ella para romper el silencio- ¿conoce usted todo el reino?

gumball: claro princesa! Es mi reino y lo conozco a la perfección ¿por qué la pregunta?

Ema: verá principe, es la primera vez que vengo al dulce reino y no lo conozco y me preguntaba si podría enseñarme el reino...

gumball: claro que sí! Acompañeme princesa -dice él tendiendole la mano

Ema dudó unos segundos si cogerla o no pero al final accedió y le cogió la mano, una corriente electrica recorrió la columna de ambos y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos principes; pasaron unos minutos caminando por el reino tomados de la mano, con las mejillas un poco coloradas y sonriendo. Muchos habitantes murmuraban cosas, otros les miraban sorprendidos y otros asentian con una sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se ve a Ema con un elegante vestido blanco y el pelo en una cola alta, está ella sola en el balcón del dulce reino de Aaa; en un momento llega el dulce principe, la ve tan sola que decide hacerle compañia. El principe se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

gumball: ¿quien soy? -preguntó él muy divertido

Ema: jejeje gumball -dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las manos del principe de la cara y voltea a verlo- ¿no deberías estar en tu fiesta?

gumball: no es divertido sin ti -dijo él mientras sonreía y ella se sonrojó

Ema: gracias gumball -dijo ella sonriendo pero luego bajó la cabeza- pero debo irme ya a Ooo...por eso no dije nada.

gumball: comprendo que tengas que irte pero antes ten -dijo él mientras cogía una caja azul con un lazo blanco- te lo iba a dar mañana en tu cumpleaños pero si te vas ya tomalo ahora -él le tendió la caja y ella la cogió y abrió dentro había un broche de pelo cpn forma de piruleta- espero que te guste -dijo él al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas; de repente sintió como Ema le besaba la mejilla y eso hizo que su sonrojo aumentara

Ema: es hermoso gracias -dice ella sonriendo, luego va hacia el estremo del balcón- espero verte pronto gumball -dice ella sonriendo tristemente y empezando a flotar alejandose del dulce reino

gumball: te estaré esperando mi princesa -dice el principe viendo como se alejaba Ema

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que traigo por ahora. Bueno esto va basicamente de los recuerdo de Ema mientras está desmayada pero en normal P.O.V. para que se entienda mejor. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
